


I Hit His Vape (V one shot)

by Tarot_Reader



Category: Kpop - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:54:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23697301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarot_Reader/pseuds/Tarot_Reader
Summary: You and V have a special connection
Relationships: BTS ARMY(s)/Kim Taehyung | V, Kim Taehyung | V/Original Female Character(s), Kim Taehyung | V/Reader, Park Jimin (BTS)/Original Female Character(s), Park Jimin (BTS)/You
Kudos: 3





	I Hit His Vape (V one shot)

Me and my friend got a call one day “hello” 

“Annyeong ha seyo” 

“who’s that" I asked my friend

“I don't know!”

“Chan nen bts im ni da”

“no way!!”

“We loved your new song. Do you wanna collab” said RM

“Yes, we’re huge fans”

The next day we rode the first flight out to South Korea. There was a black limo waiting for for us. We knew that was our ride. When we hopped in I immediately locked eyes with Taehyung. He said something in Korean and motioned a black usb towards me.

RM, noticing the look of confusion on my face said, “he asked if you want to hit his vape”

“oh uh sure..” I replied nervoulsly. We only just met and he wants me to hit his vape so soon. What could this mean.

Taehyung spoke in Korean again to RM, he translated “He asked what pod flavor you prefer” 

I blushed, “I uhh… I never hit a vape before. This is my first time” 

Taehyung noticed the nervousness in my voice and sat next to me. 

“Mango?” Taehyung said as he raised his eyebrows

“Sure” I said with a chuckle. 

“THC or CBD” 

“THC baby” then he stuck the pod in, and I hit his jul. It tasted so good.


End file.
